1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch display substrate, more particularly, to a touch display substrate for a liquid crystal display apparatus and a touch screen display apparatus having a touch display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus has been adopted as one of the most widely used typed of display applications such as monitors, laptops, and cellular phones due to several advantages, for example, slim thicknesses, light weights and low power consumptions. The LCD apparatus may include an LCD panel for displaying an image using light transmittance of a liquid crystal, and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel for providing light to the LCD panel.
For example, the LCD panel may include a signal line, an array substrate including a thin-film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate and the LCD panel may further include a color filter and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
A touch electrode and a sensing line may be integrated on the LCD panel so that a touch screen display panel can detect a position signal using an external pressure. If the external pressure is applied to the touch screen display panel by an object such as a pen and a human finger the position signal corresponding to a touch position can be generated via the touch electrode, and the position signal can be readout through the sensing line. For example, the position signal may be generated if a capacitance between the common electrode and the touch electrode is changed by the external pressure or if the common electrode contacts with the touch electrode. Therefore, there is a need for an approach to enhance an aperture ratio.